Taming of the Fangirl
by Crimzy
Summary: Rukia indulges herself into a new Fandom, but Ichigo has to find a way to gain her attention.


**Taming of the Fangirl**

By: Crim

This is a Drabble written for "Rukia's Birthday Drabble Challenge" at fuckyeahichiruki on Tumblr. The prompt was "Harry Potter World." Please do not redistribute on any other site. All characters belong to their respective owners.

The rare days of respite in Karakura Town are usually the days a full-time Shinigami looks forward to, but sometimes they can become too droll when no Hollow activity has happened for days. It actually felt abnormal and the Substitute Shinigami was getting restless. The lack of having nothing to do was actually becoming a nuisance. What was more annoying was that a certain pint-sized partner was more indulged in a new book she picked up from his younger sister. She has been doing nothing but stick her nose in that thick text for days. Not only was he lacking action on the front lines of battle; but he wasn't getting any action in bed either. He's been in a dry spell ever since Yuzu loaned her that first book. She barely even opens her mouth to speak to him. At this rate, he probably won't have the privilege of conversing with her unless his name was Harry Potter.

"Gah. Dammit. I'm so bored!" Ichigo couldn't hold in his multiple frustrations anymore. By habit, he ruffled his spiky orange hair and shot up out of bed.

"Shh! Keep it down, Ichigo!"

_Oh my God. _The impish girl finally spoke. "Rukia! How long are you gonna read that damn book?"

"Idiot! I'm almost done with this installment!" Her irritated face quickly transformed into an excited cat-face. "I can't wait to see what happens in the next book!"

Ichigo was going to lose his hair from ruffling it so much. This is what happens when she finds "exciting things the world of the living has to offer." It only leads to frustration every time for the short-tempered teen. "Rukia. Wouldn't you rather do something else during these peaceful times? You know... something we haven't done in a while..."

Rukia actually averted her eyes away from her reading. "Huh? How can we fight Hollows if there haven't been any causing trouble to begin with?' Her seriously blank expression practically gave Ichigo an embolism. "Speaking of Hollows, Ichigo, you should read this! These... wizards have something almost like Hollows too. Dementors... Ooh!" Rukia playfully shivered. The stupid, naive look on Rukia's face looked so childish and carefree. Ichigo couldn't stay _too_ mad at her. "And this villain! He reminds me of Aizen with the Hougyoku as his Horcrux!" She couldn't contain herself from speaking so enthusiastically about this enchanted world, most likely because she felt a connection to Harry Potter's world of wizardry with that of her own.

Ichigo became weak in the knees just from witnessing her excited attitude, which he had to admit was just so damn cute. He might as well continue on with the conversation since this would probably be the only exchange he would get from her in a while. He had been exposed to Yuzu's fanatic rants enough to get the gist of the series.

"Ah, you mean like that Voldemort-something-or-other..."

Rukia's heart nearly jumped out of her chest when she gasped. She looked over her shoulder as if someone was actually out to get her before she scolded him. "Ichigo! You must refer to him as 'he who must not be named!'"

Out of shock, Ichigo blinked consecutively three times with his mouth gaping. He wasn't sure if he was ready to accept that his significant other had already been sucked deep into a fandom.

Another idle day had passed and there was a pile of finished books tiered on top of Ichigo's desk. Rukia took it upon herself to nestle on top of Ichigo's bed to finish the last book. The door knob turned and the creaky door slowly opened.

"Ah, you're back." The self proclaimed fangirl didn't even raise a brow, much less look at who stepped in. "Were you gone all day? Where did you-" Rukia's peripherals commanded her eyes to completely look in this person's direction. The tall figure stood before her in an Anglo-style school uniform with a dark robe draped over it. The focal point was that gold and burgundy striped tie. His handsome face was adorned with his own personal pair of dark-rimmed fashion glasses.

"Good evening... Rukia." With those soft words, he brushed his spiky orange hair back with his slender fingers to reveal an obviously make-up'd scar that resembled a lightening bolt.

Rukia had to rub her eyes. Maybe they were strained from reading too much. The blurriness dissipated and Mr. Tall-Dark-and-Handsome was still standing in front of her, as if he had come right out of the book. Ichigo took a slight satisfaction from her lack of words and her utter amazement. He was amazed at himself for having to resort to cosplaying in order to get through to this woman.

"I'm Ichigo Kuro- uh... Potter. Ichigo Potter of Gryffindor." That sounded so lame, but at least he had the comfort of knowing there was an even bigger dork in that room.

Rukia couldn't respond again. Her mouth was gaping wide open. "I was hoping you could help me score some points... for Gryffindor." He walked closer and closer to the bed, eventually holding her chin up with his index finger. Ichigo's demeanor was as valiant as a Gryffindor yet he was ready to exhibit the Slytherin inside him.

"Uh... umm... yes..." Rukia held her hands close to her chest, hoping Ichigo wouldn't hear the rough pounding of her heart. It was safe to say he had successfully cast his own spell on her. In a swift yet elegant motion, Ichigo threw his robe across the room and loosened his tie. Her face got redder as Ichigo leaned in closer, aiming for her soft lips. Rukia's book fell off the bed when Ichigo's body pinned her down for a tender, passionate kiss. The kiss lasted quite long as if making up for lost time. Rukia tried to convey that she wanted more, but Ichigo continued to tease her. It was his constructive way of getting payback. But it won't be too long until they both get what they want.

"Ichigo, you're killing me..." Rukia softly moaned from frustration.

A devious smirk appeared on his face, "Avada kedavra."

End.

**Author's Notes**: Sorry to the Harry Potter fans who read this. I'm not very well-versed with the Harry Potter series [I've only watched the first three movies and drunkenly fell asleep during the final movie D:], but since this was for a Challenge and it was originally a prompt given by one of the Followers of our Blog, I had to suck it up and do the best I could with it. Hope you enjoyed anyway. ^^;


End file.
